A Mysterious Princess
by sakurasa
Summary: Kegelapan menjadi-jadi, kekuatan yang dipunya digunakan dengan sembarangan yang akan membawa banyak bencana. apakah semuanya akan berakhir dengan kesedihan ?


**A Mysterious Princess**

Suatu hari di Kerajaan Hanazono yang terletak di bagian selatan pulau, menerima serangan mendadak dari Kerajaan Karasuma. Memang saat Kerajaan Hanazono dibangun kerajaan karasuma seperti diasingkan. Walaupun kerajaan hanazono adalah kerajaan terkuat diantara kerajaan kujyo , nishiokori , kuga dan karasuma , tetapi untuk menahan serangan medadak dari keluarga karasuma sangatlah sulit karena mereka bekerja sama dengan ilmu hitam

"okaa-san !"teriak anak kecil menangis sambil berlari mendekati ibunya yang mati-matian menahan serangan mendadak dari kerajaan karasuma

"karin ... " ujarnya lirih karena ia hampir sekarat

"okaa-san ! jangan pergi !" pinta karin sambil memeluk ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai aula kerajaan

"karin .. jagalah benda itu" ujar ibunya

**Flashback**

Saat serangan mendadak belum terjadi

"karin" sapa ibunya, karin pun langsung mendekati ibunya

"karin,okaa-san titip ini gunakan ini dengan baik, jangan sampai jatuh ketangan orang lain" kata ibunya sambil memberikan sebuah bola kristal dan cincin. Gadis kecilnya mengangguk tanda sudah mengerti lalu terseyum.

**Off flashback**

"karin .. kau harus kuat tak boleh me-nye-rah ... " tutur ibunya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi, karinpun menagis ,saat air matanya menyentuh lantai

"karin .. selamat .. ting..gal .."

"TIDAKKK!" teriak karin sambil memeluk ibunya dengan erat,karin tidak rela dengan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya dengan cara yang tragis seperti ini

"HUAHAHAHA! Aku senang melihat kau seperti ini _**HANAZONO KARIN , **_kau akan menyusul ibumu tapi bukan sekarang" ujar seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam memegang tongkat yang sekarang berada pas di depannya. Karin menggeram kesal terlihat dari wajahnya yang menahan sedih,amarah dan kecewa

" dan seharusnya kau tidak boleh disini ! HAHAHA" orang itu langsung membaca sebuah mantra , sementara karin hanya pasrah sambil medekap bola kristal dan sebuah cincin , ia putus asa dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, pikirannya kosong.

Setelah mantra itu diucapkan karin berubah menjadi sebuah angsa, bola kristal dan cincinnya berubah menjadi kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu orang berjubah itu menusuk jantung karin dengan sebuah belati, saat belati itu menusuk ke jantungnya percikan sebuah darah tidak mengalir melainkan sebuah cairan yang amat berkilau. Setelah selesai menusuknya ia memindahkan karin kesebuah menara yang amat tinggi yang dikelilingi sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari istana dan mengurungnya di sebuah kaca. Menara itu tidak bisa dilihat kasat mata, jadi mustahil jika ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari menara tersebut

**11 TAHUN KEMUDIAN **

DI KERAJAAN KUJYO (tepatnya di ruang perpustakaan keluarga kujyo)

Kazune telah selesai membaca beberapa buku tebal, ya sebagai penerus kerajaan kujyou ia harus tahu segala hal

" akhirnya selesai juga membaca beberapa buku " batin kazune. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan perpustakaan kelurganya, besar dan terlihat sangat rapih. Setiap rak terdiri dari buku yang sangat tebal, saat melihat sebuah rak yang berada didepannya ia kaget disana terlihat buku yang bisa dibilang sangat tipis. Ia tertarik untuk membaca buku itu judulnya a story of hanazono kingdom. Saat ia membuka buku itu ia sangat kaget karena buku itu berisi gambar, seharusnya semua buku di perpustakaan ini berisi tulisan saja

"mengapa buku ini ada disini ?" ujar kazune pelan

BRAK!

"ONI-CHAN !" teriak perempuan berambut pirang diurai dan memakai bando kelinci, dan diikuti oleh perempuan berambut hitam siapalagi kalo bukan kazusa dan himeka

"ada apa ?" balas kazune malas. Ia tahu bahwa jika ia dipanggil seperti ini si nishiokori dan kuga akan datang untuk menginap disini

"kita harus menyambut- "kata kazusa

"pangeran nishiokori dan pangeran kuga sebagai tamu terhormat, karena mereka laki-laki idaman kami" potong kazune. Kazune sudah hafal dengan semua perkataan kazusa karena setiap minggu mereka datang untuk menginap disini. Himeka hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak tersayangnya

"ONI-CHAN!" geram kazusa

" siapa suruh selalu memakai kata-kata itu" balas kazune dingin. Kazusa kesal dengan balasan kakaknya, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu muncul diatas kepalanya dan langsung membisikan ide _**cemerlangnya **_kepada himeka

"!%^&*&^%$#$%^&*" bisik kazusa kepada himeka. Jari kazusa mulai berhitung dan-


End file.
